Long, Lost, and Broken
by xXEntwinedxHeartsXx
Summary: Harry meets a mysterious girl who has a deep connection to Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost and Broken…

There she sat, on the rain-dampened walkway. It was the dead of night and the summer stars shone bright. Tears were streaming down her face as a cool breeze came to chill her. She was left alone to face the dangers of this dark night. Headphones attached to her ears and school bag filled with clothes and belongings, she sat on the corner of Private Drive. Low rumbles of cars from the highway were heard in the distance, but it was blared out by the loud rock music that played on her cd player. She looked up at the night sky and wished she'd die. Her life wasn't at all happy or joyful. All the kids in school ignored her, her mother hated her, and her father lived in another town. How she longed for her father to be here with her to take her away. The darkness was her only comfort in life. She did know someone else who was like her though. A boy everyone called unusual and he didn't have any friends either (that she knew of). She wanted to know what he looked like, and what he was doing now for fun (if he had any). She remembered hearing his name once from the kids at school. Harry Potter they called him. A shadowy figure came into her view. Her eyes widened with fear, not knowing whom it was. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red pocketknife. She thanked herself that she sharpened it this morning. She got to her feet and backed up onto the walkway. When the figure came into view of the streetlamp, she was thankful it wasn't somebody who would recognize her, but became fearful of what he might do. A tall, gangly looking boy with jet-black hair that was as dark as the night sky around them came into view of the closest streetlamp to her. He finally noticed her and stopped where he was, also noticing the pocketknife. He put up his hands as a sign not to hurt him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked as she took off her headphones.

"No one that would harm you and I'm just going for a walk," he replied in a deep soothing voice. She noticed that he was around her age, but had never seen him before. He wore large, round glasses and had a lightening blot scar on his forehead. She put the pocketknife away.

"I've never seen you before," she replied wrapping her headphones around her cd player.

"Well I'm not out that often," he replied. She wished he would talk more because no one had ever talked to her before now.

"My name's Siren. What's yours?" she asked hoping that he would continue talk.

"Harry Potter," he answered with a smile. Her heart had a sudden jolt. _That's the boy that everyone talks about_. "I like your name. Beautiful but alarm sounding," he continued. She laughed quietly. No one had ever said that anything was beautiful about her.

"Yeah well…that's what a siren does, doesn't it?" she replied with a smile. He laughed a bit. "So where do you live?" she continued.

"Well I don't live here. I only stay here for the summer holidays," he answered honestly.

"Oh, so you go to a private school?" she asked.

"You might say that," he smiled as his dark, green eyes glowed in the light. She laughed a bit and he did too. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. When she was wishing for death, a friend came to save her. She thanked the stars and God above for giving her this chance to talk to someone.

"So you have friends there?" she asked, curious to hear a little more about him.

"Yeah," he replied. She sat down on the walkway again.

"Oh," she replied while looking down the street. Harry came and sat next to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked wondering if he hurt her feelings somehow.

"No…it's just…I've never had any friends before," she replied trying to hold back the tears. "Everyone thinks I'm too unusual and they don't like to be around me," she continued, looking up at the night sky again. Silent tears started to fall down her face. Harry watched her with the feeling of sadness and pity.

"We're alike then," he replied, looking up at the night sky as well. She looked over at him confused. He looked back at her with those seducing eyes that put her in a bit of a trance. "I don't have all that many friends, but I'm considered famous in my world."

"Your world? Famous?" Siren laughed, wiping away the tears. "Do you use your imagination all that often?" she continued. Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah. I do."


	2. Chapter 2

They had talked for hours and had moved to the rusty old swings, which looked like they had been there since the 70's, in the local playground. They laughed with each other and told each other things that no one had ever heard about them in this town. She had told him everything. She had bottled up so many things inside of her for years and she had to let it out to someone. She even told him all about her running away. He sat there and listened to her. It filled her heart with joy that someone was paying attention to her. He told her about his parents dying and having to live in his aunt and uncle's house for the summer. They even remembered meeting each other at a school park one day when they were 8. They had talked for so long, that it was already twilight. They both noticed it at the same time.

"I'd better go," Harry said getting up off the swing. Siren still sat on her swing and looked up at him.

"Alright," she said feeling lonely again. "Maybe I'll see you sometime before you go off to your school," she said hopefully.

"I'm sure we will. I'll make sure of it," he smiled. She smiled back and waved goodbye. He waved back before heading off. After he took a few steps, he turned around and looked back at her. Her heart rose at the thought of him maybe staying longer.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked. Siren shook her head. Harry stood there thinking for a moment. "I have an idea," he said after a few seconds. "Follow me."

He walked back to her and helped her carry her bag. She longed to hold his hand, but thought better of it. She didn't want to scare away the only person that listened to her (besides her dad). She watched him as they walked up the road. She hadn't really paid attention to how attractive he was. She had been so caught up in all these memories and just paying attention to his personality, that she didn't really notice how good looking he was until now. He seemed kind of strong, and that voice made her want to lie on his chest and feel the vibration rumbling inside him while he would talk. These new feelings of love confused her because they had just met only a few hours ago. Was this meant to happen? They walked up to a house with the number four on it.

"You live here?" she asked quietly. "But I pass by here everyday."

"Sadly I do. Now wait out here," he began. "I'm going to bring out something for you to lay on, and you can hide in the bushes out front. I'll come and get you before they notice," he finished. Siren was very thankful for this offer, but had to disagree.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to get all fussy about me," she replied. " I have my own blanket I can lay on, and I've got plenty of sweatshirts that I can make into a pillow," she patted her bag. "I'll be fine. Just don't get in trouble over me," she finished. Harry smiled.

"I'll try not to," he replied. She smiled. "Get some rest, and I'll bring some food for you in the morning," he said heading towards the back patio.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll find my own way of getting food," she replied stubbornly while getting out a blanket from her bag and laying it on the ground behind the bushes. "You worry about yourself and not me. I've run away from home before, I can manage," she lied. Harry just smiled before walking out of sight into the darkness.

"Thank you," she called out after him. A replied "your welcome" came back to her from behind the house. She just smiled before making her extra sweatshirt a pillow, and started to lie down. She fell asleep before she hit the "pillow".


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked out the window to try and see her, but couldn't. A smile appeared upon his face, the first time he's ever been happy at Privet Drive this year. He went back to his bed and laid down on it, but couldn't fall asleep. He was so happy that he finally met someone that he could relate to on some level. She had no idea that he was famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She had no idea that he was the most well known wizard (besides Lord Voldemort) in their world_. And even if she did know that_, he thought, _I don't think she'd treat me any differently_. The thought of that put an even bigger smile to his face. Then he thought of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. He missed them. He wished they would come to Privet Drive and take him away. Then his mind went back on Siren. He couldn't just leave her here to be miserable. _Maybe he could introduce them_, he thought. _Then they'd know I couldn't leave her_. He kept trying to think of ways for her to come with him. Then his mind went to the impossible. _What if she came to Hogwarts with me_, he thought. _She could become a Squib and I wouldn't be leaving her_. Then his mind went on something else. _What if when I tell her I'm a wizard, she freaks out and doesn't want to be near me anymore?_ _I wouldn't be able to live with that_, he thought. _I just have to hope that she'll accept me_. Then after his mind relaxed, he fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

"_Siren…oh Siren…Come and play with me," the young blonde haired girl playfully ran. Her hair was all the way down to the bottom of her back. "Come and play…" the little girl called in a dreamlike voice as Siren followed after her. There was a scabby hand reaching out of nowhere that was attached to a black, hooded cloak. The young girl suddenly screamed, and collapsed on the ground, motionless. _

Siren woke up in a cold sweat. Who was that girl that she kept dreaming about? Every night she would have the same dream over and over again. Following the girl throughout the tall grass before it all turned to ice…Cold, emotionless ice. It seemed as though she would never be happy again in the meadow of horror. _The meadow of horror_…she thought. _I could make that into a book_. Suddenly she heard a pan slamming to the ground and a man's voice yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Potter!" the man shrieked. Siren's eyes went wide with fear. _What if he got in trouble and they found me?_ She thought to herself. _I'd better get out of here_. Quietly, she got her stuff together and shoved them into her bag. Before she got ready to leave, she peered into the window. There were antiques and a china cabinet that were surrounded by pictures of a fat blonde haired boy. He looked almost like a pig. And then she recognized him. _That's Dudley from my old school_, she remembered. _He's a relative of Harry?_ Suddenly she heard someone running her way. She ducked from the window and tried to hide herself in the bushes. The footsteps slowed down and stopped right in front of her.

"Siren! Siren come out here!" Harry's voice whispered. Siren immediately came out of the bush with all of her things. She saw that he had gotten her a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a fork to eat the eggs with.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I stole it from my uncle Vernon," Harry replied hurriedly. "But we gotta leave fast because he's pissed," he added. Siren stared with wide eyes at him.

"You stole this for me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he replied. "But we gotta hurry. Follow me," he held her wrist and led her away from the house. They ran down to the park that they were at the night before. It looked so different without the night's blanket covering its true identity. Siren panted a bit because the weight of her bag made it harder for her to run and because she could barely keep up with Harry, who had long legs. Harry put the plate down, on what Siren called the "miniature merry-go-round", and sat next to it. Siren followed him and sat on the other side of the plate. She took off her bag and placed it on the other side of her. She looked down at the plate and felt really guilty that Harry might be severely punished for taking this food when he wasn't supposed to. The least she could do was let him eat it.

"Go on," she said pushing the plate towards him. "You eat it. You might as well enjoy what you stole."

"I got it for you," Harry replied innocently. He pushed the plate back over towards her. "Anyways, I'm not hungry."

Siren knew he was lying but played his game. "Alright," she said. "I'll eat the egg and one piece of bacon if you have the two pieces of toast and the other piece of bacon."

Harry couldn't refuse her. The way she said it made him feel as though he couldn't refuse. "Alright. As long as you eat the egg," he said with a smile. She smiled and picked up the fork.

"To our feast!" she said holding up a piece of the egg.

"To our feast," Harry repeated holding up a piece of toast.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Harry asked getting up from his laid down position. It had been hours since they had eaten breakfast.

"Last night, I had a dream. I've been having the same dream every night for a week now," Siren said as she continued to lie in the grass.

"Oh yeah? What was it?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"It was this little girl and she looks about 6 years old. She tells me to come and play with her. So I follow her as she giggles and runs through tall grass. Then all of a sudden, the whole field turns icy. It hurts to draw in breath because I feel as though I'll never be happy again. Then a black hooded man (or something) comes along. He had scabby, long hands. He reaches out for the little girl and grabs her by the throat. I'm in such shock that I can't do anything. He draws in this breath that sounds as though it's rattling in his body. She screams, passes out, and then I wake up. Does that sound weird to you?"

Harry's eyes had gotten wide with shock himself. "You've been having this dream?"

"Yep," Siren said as though it were no big deal. "Is that normal?"

Harry didn't know what to do. _She's dreaming about dementors_, he thought to himself. _How could a muggle be dreaming about dementors when they don't even know they exist. They can't even see them_, he continued to think.

"Harry?" Siren asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, snapping back into reality. "Say Siren, have you ever heard of a dementor before?"

Siren stared with huge eyes. She didn't know how to respond. "A what?"

"Never mind," Harry said feeling stupid. He should've known that she wouldn't know what a dementor was. Siren knew by the look on his face that he was feeling rather foolish, so she didn't question him more on the matter.

She just stared up at the summer's sun and enjoyed its rays beaming down on her. Then reality hit her again. She had never been in love before and didn't know what it felt like, but she felt extremely different around Harry. She felt as though she were important and liked that feeling. Harry lied back down beside her and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face. Siren turned towards him and just gazed at him. She knew him only a little bit and she was in love with him. She knew he didn't have the same feelings towards her, but it would take some time. She realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She was desperate to change or put some perfume on or something to smell better.

"I'll be right back," she said getting up and walking over to her bag. Harry sat upright and looked over at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. There was nowhere else to go unless she wanted to go home.

"I need to change," she said picking up her bag. "I'm going to change in those woods over there. Hopefully no one will have a clear view of my hiding spot."

Siren smiled before walking over to the woods in back of the park. Harry lied down again, after watching her go into the woods, in order to give her some privacy. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even if she was dressed in all black and wore baggy clothes. Her clean, black hair shined in the sun when she walked away. He wanted to put his hands through it, but stopped his feelings. _I barely even knew her_. _She'd probably freak out if I put my hands into her hair. We just met yesterday. It hasn't even been a full day yet,_ he thought. After a few minutes, he heard her coming back so he sat up. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked as though she were a whole new person and looked thinner without the baggy clothes. She wore short denim shorts with a black tank top underneath a corset. As he could already tell, she was as pale as a ghost and wasn't all that tall. She sat down next to him after putting her bag back on the "miniature merry-go-round". Her perfume filled his nose with an essence of lilacs. He wished he could've put his head next to her neck and just smelled it, but he knew that wouldn't be good. _I just met her_, he kept telling himself. She looked at him, with her purple eyes glowing in the sun, and smiled. She knew she did something right. He was looking at her differently from before. _I just hope it's a good look and not a bad one_, she thought to herself.

"Harry," she said, tired of the silence. "Tell me more about yourself. I want to hear more about you since I've been talking your ear off for most of the time," she requested. Harry looked up at the sky for a minute without speaking. Then he spoke quietly.

"Ok…well, I've been going to a private school since I was eleven. My cousin Dudley bullied me for years until I was accepted at the school. At the school, I'm known as the boy who lived."

"Why the boy who lived?" Siren asked curiously.

"Because this man murdered my parents and he couldn't kill me," Harry replied honestly. Siren nodded with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, starting to feel horrible. Harry just smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "I've been battling that man who killed my parents for 4 years out of the 5 I've been going. My third year, I met my godfather. He had been convicted of a murder he didn't commit."

"That's horrible," Siren supported.

"Yeah," Harry continued. "I thought he was out to kill me, but he was looking for the man who told Lord Vol…"

"Lord Vol?" Siren asked. Harry had completely forgotten he was talking to a muggle and that she had no idea who Lord Voldemort was.

"Lord Voldemort, the man who killed my parents," Harry said. "Well the man who told Lord Voldemort about my parent's house used to be a friend of theirs. So naturally my godfather, who was my dad's best friend, approached him. But the man blew himself up when my godfather reached him."

"A suicide bomber?" Siren asked with wide eyes. She had never really dealt with things like that and had become sad when she heard such things were happening in the world.

"Sort of," Harry replied. "But he really didn't. So my godfather was convicted of the murder."

Surprisingly to Harry, Siren was taking this all in and understood everything he was talking about. Then she thought about his parents.

"What did they look like?" she asked.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your parents."

Harry just smiled. It was better for him to explain to someone that he looked just like his dad and had his mother's eyes, instead of everyone telling him that. He explained everything he could about them. Then he took out a picture that he had of them. They were dancing in a park while fall leaves were falling down. Siren's eyes widened.

"The picture is moving!" she said excitedly pointing at his moving parents. "I wish I could have a moving picture."

Harry smiled again.

"Oh your dad does look just like you," Siren said pointing towards the man. "Your mom is so pretty," she added. Siren just wanted to fall into the picture and take in the beauty of the park and the leaves. She could see herself in his mother's position and Harry in his dad's.

"Thanks," Harry said, putting the picture away. He was thankful that Siren was so oblivious to the fact that he was a wizard and there was a whole other world besides this one, filled with magic. Harry glanced over at her bag and noticed that she wrote the word "Majik" in whiteout pen.

"You spelled magic wrong you know," he said with a smile on his face. Siren didn't know what he meant at first, but then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. Yeah…I like spelling it that way," she admitted. "It reminds me of the Salem witches over in Massachusetts. I used to live over in Mass, so that's why I don't have a British accent. I have a Bostonian," she stated proudly. Harry's heart had a sudden jolt. When she said witches, it was almost as if she knew his world already. "Speaking of witches," she said remembering something. "Have you ever heard of the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Harry heart had another jolt, but this time it was bigger. _She's heard of Hogwarts_, he thought. _Could this be real?_ "Yes," Harry admitted.

"Really? Did you get a letter too?" Siren asked excitedly. "My parents tried to throw it away and said it was rubbish, but I've always held onto it. It's like a keepsake to me," she said as she went over to her bag and carried it back to where she was sitting. She opened it up and began searching inside of it. Harry peered over her shoulder to see a mass of clothes, some tarot cards, a photo album, and other junk, including a stuffed animal.

"How can you keep all this stuff in there?" Harry asked surprised thinking the bag would explode any minute. Siren suddenly pulled a letter out of her bag. Harry recognized it instantly. The letter he got every year from Hogwarts, the same green ink that Professor McGonagall used. The name Siren was on it, but the last name was smudged out. Harry was about to ask her about it, but she began talking again.

"I've always wanted to study magic, but I've never been able to," she admitted as she stared up at the sun and made her purple eyes shine.

Harry had noticed them before, but never took in its beauty. He had a crush on Cho before, but she never made him feel the way he was feeling towards Siren. He felt as though he could drown in her eyes and be embraced with love and desire. He was about to put his hand on hers when he heard something familiar, the sound of an old baseball card slapping rapidly against the spokes of a bike wheel. Siren had heard it too and was looking back down towards the gates of the park. Dudley and his friends were coming up on their bikes. They had noticed two kids in there so they wanted to try and beat them up. Siren looked over at them and leaned closer to Harry.

"Is that Dudley?" she whispered. Harry nodded. "What does he want do you think?"

"Probably come to bother us," Harry said calmly but in a loathing voice.

"Will he hurt you?" Siren asked.

"Most likely," Harry replied shrugging it off. Siren grabbed his hand. Her hand was so smooth like babies skin compared to his rough sandpaper feeling ones. He wished Dudley wasn't here to ruin this moment that they could of have had, but he was thankful he was here because Siren wouldn't have held his hand if it weren't for him.

"I don't want them to hurt you," she said holding Harry's hand tighter. "I won't let them."

"You don't have to do anything," Harry said as Dudley and his friends got off their bikes and were headed their way. Harry stood up and Siren followed him. Harry looked back at her as she smiled.

"I'm not leaving your side," she whispered. Harry smiled before turning back to Dudley who was walking straight towards him.

"Oh look, Potter's got a girlfriend," Dudley said loud enough for his friends to hear. Harry felt as though he were dealing with Malfoy from school again. Malfoy had claimed that Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was his girlfriend when she stuck up for him before. Siren moved behind Harry more and watched over his shoulder. Dudley stopped right in front of Harry.

"Hello Dud," Harry said. "Or should I say little Diddy-kins?"

"Shut up," Dudley gritted between his teeth. "Dad's mad at you. When you get home, he's going to lock you in your room again."

"I'm not going back home, not yet anyways," Harry replied, not fearing Dudley's little threats.

"Why?" Dudley asked. "Because you have a girlfriend now?" Dudley and his friends laughed. Dudley reached behind Harry and grabbed Siren by the hair. She yelled in pain as he pulled her back over towards him. Harry tried to reach for her, but Dudley threw her back towards his friends. She fell to the ground and his friends ran over and picked her up. They held her back as she tried to get back to Harry.

"Leave her alone," Harry said, becoming extremely angry.

"Why?" Dudley asked. He looked back over at her. "Hey, I recognize you!" Dudley shouted at her. "You're that freak from down the street."

"Really? I didn't think you could recognize me through your pig-like eyes," she yelled back. "I could recognize you in the middle of London, you fat, evil PIG!"

Dudley's eyes widened in madness as his friends tried pulling her away from the park.

"Harry!" she screamed. The boys were pulling so hard against her and she was fighting back harder. There was a sudden, loud pop, and Siren screamed in pain. They pulled her elbows out of their sockets.

Harry tried to run over to her, but Dudley punched him down to the ground, knocking off his glasses. Siren cried in pain as Dudley's friends backed away from her. She took her elbows and popped them back into place, crying tears of pain. Harry was feeling around for his glasses when Dudley kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He was gasping for breathing but getting none. He felt as though he was going to die. It all happened so fast. Siren stood up and screamed at Dudley, Dudley yelled back at her, and then Dudley flew back 20 feet in the air. Harry suddenly remembered that Siren was a witch. A breeze began to pick up and the clouds were darkening a coal black. Dudley and his friends ran back to their bikes and rode away fast. Siren ran over to Harry and helped him up as Dudley swore at her.

"Piss off," she yelled back as she gave Harry his glasses back and wiped the blood away with a tissue she had in her pocket. "You alright?" she asked him, cleaning up the blood under his nose.

"Yeah," he said, getting his breath back. "Fine, I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asked but he didn't wait for the answer. "Siren, you know you're a witch right?"

Siren just stared. "No," she said slowly. "I know I was accepted at a witch and wizard school, but I didn't think I was one."

"You are one. You know how Dudley just flew back 20 feet?" Harry asked. Siren nodded. "That's because you were angry. When a witch or wizard gets mad or scared, they can do things without a wand, and you did just that. You're a witch!"

Siren just stared. "How do you know so much about that?" she asked.

"I'm a wizard, Siren," Harry said. "I've been going to Hogwarts."

"Oh so that's the private school you were talking about!" she said, finally understanding.

"What's your last name?" Harry asked curiously because of the letter she got.

"My real one or my adopted one?" she asked. Harry just stared.

"You're adopted?" he asked. Siren nodded.

"Yep."

"What's your real one?"

"Riddle," Siren said easily. The sound of it made Harry's heart drop in his chest on the spot. _She's related to Voldemort,_ he thought. The thought of her being a relative of his enemy made him want to tear his hair out.

"Do you know who you're related to?" he asked, wondering if she knew she was related to Voldemort and didn't really know it was him.

"Well yeah," she said. "I've got my family tree with me, if you want to see it."

Siren went into her bag and took out an old parchment. She handed it to Harry. He opened it up and gazed at all the names.

"Harry, why are you so concerned about my family? Will you hate me if I'm related to someone you hate?" she asked as Harry found the name Tom Marvolo Riddle near the middle and her name right below his.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he gave the paper back to Siren and walked over to the swings. He sat down on one of them and stared at the sand beneath his feet. Siren put the family tree in her bag and tried to hold back the tears. _He hates me now_, she thought. _My only friend hates me because of my family_. She began to cry and the rain began to fall hard. Harry got up and ran to the trees by the edge of the park while Siren screamed aloud.

"Why do I have to be punished like this?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry just stared at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Siren stood up and looked at the sky. "Come on," she screamed. "Answer me!"

"Siren!" Harry yelled to her from under a tree. "Come under here! You don't have to get wet!"

"I brought the rain Harry," she replied softly, looking over at him. "Every time I cry, it rains."

Harry just stared at her. She looked back up at the sky and let the rain soak her as she cried. After awhile she began to talk again.

"You don't know what it's like, Harry," she screamed. Harry came out from the tree and started walking over to her. "Tormented by the thoughts of suicide and death, dreams of innocent people being slaughtered like animals, letters from strangers telling me to kill everyone in my path because my father would've done so. It's not right! It's not fair! What did I do to deserve this?"

Harry stopped right in front of her. He knew she was a relative of Voldemort, but he didn't honestly care right now. Her goodness blew out all of the bad blood in her.

"Now I don't care if you run away from me, and shun me for the rest of your life, but you should know something," Siren started. "I love you, Harry Potter. I don't know how I could fall in love in less than a day, but somehow it happened."

Harry was shocked to hear this. She confessed her love to him. He stood there in shock, not knowing what to say back.

"Go on," Siren yelled. "Run away! Tell everyone on the street, tell your aunt and uncle, tell your friends at Hogwarts!"

Harry stood where he was and knew what he was going to do.

"Well do something!" Siren yelled. Harry smiled before he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Siren didn't know what he was thinking, but knew that he must've felt something for her. Harry moved in closer to her cold, wet lips. She could feel his warm breath upon her dampened skin. She put her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Her first kiss ever. After their lips parted, Siren cried with joy. She looked into Harry's green eyes for a minute before hugging him tight around his neck. He hugged her back.

"I love you too, Siren Riddle," he whispered in her ear. More unnoticeable tears came to her face as the rain poured on.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry told Siren all about Hogwarts, his godfather, how she was actually related to his greatest enemy, and everything in between. Siren had sat and listened to him. Hours had past by since their first kiss and their stomachs were aching for food. Siren rested her head on Harry's chest as he put his arms around her. After a few minutes of silence, Siren fell asleep. Harry looked down at Siren and thought it was a sleeping angel. He couldn't believe it. He just met her last night and he was in love with her. What made him feel this way about her? Was it her good looks or her brilliant personality? What if it was both? His stomach growled loudly like a bear growling to defend itself. He gently moved Siren's head to the grass and got up. He ran back to the Dursleys and snuck in through the front door. When it shut with a loud click, he began to quietly walk upstairs. He knew there was some food left in his room so he thought he might take it back for him and Siren. When he got into his room, Hedwig, his snowy white owl, hooted at him.

"Shh!" Harry put a finger to his lips. Hedwig held out her leg and reveled a couple of letters. She sat next to the presents. Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

"I forgot it was my birthday today!" He said, going over to the presents that sat waiting for him. There was one from Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid. He became sad when there was none from Sirius Black, his godfather, and remembered that he died a couple months ago. The memory of it came flying back at Harry like it was a flashback in a movie. He shook his head and opened the presents. All of them came with gifts and some food. Harry put all the food onto his sheet and bunched it all together. He gathered up his cards and presents and put them under the loose floorboard.

"Meet me at the park, Hedwig," Harry whispered. "I want you to meet someone."

Hedwig just hooted and flew out the window. Harry left his room and tried to go back out unnoticed when his uncle Vernon came in.

"There you are, you troublemaker," Vernon yelled as his usually red face turned purple with anger. Harry backed up to the door. "I thought I'd find you here. Dudley's told me of your new friend and I will not allow you to go back outside for the rest of the summer!"

"No! I'm going back and I'm going to bring her back with me," Harry said with his hand on the doorknob. "She has no place to stay and I'm helping her."

"I will not allow her in!" Vernon yelled as spit went flying all over Harry's face.

"Listen. She's from Privet Drive and not where I come from, so she's coming in!" Harry yelled before he turned around and ran back to the park with his sheet filled with food.

When he got back to the park, he noticed that Siren was still sleeping soundly and that Hedwig was sitting on a swing. She hooted happily when she saw him. Harry started walking over to Siren as Hedwig flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. When he came up next to Siren and saw her sleeping, he just smiled. He arranged all the food neatly on the blanket before shaking her lightly. Hedwig hopped down from Harry's shoulder and looked at Siren from her feet.

"Siren," he whispered. "Siren wake up. I brought some food."

Siren slowly opened her eyes to see Harry smile at her.

"I brought some food," he repeated as Siren rubbed her eyes.

She looked down at the blanket before looking up at Harry.

"Where did you get all this?" she asked.

"My friends sent it to me," he replied honestly.

"Why would they send you food?"

"Well today's my birthday and they know that the Dursley's don't feed me that well," he said. Siren's eyes lit up.

"Today's your birthday?" she asked to make sure she heard him correctly. Harry just smiled and nodded. Siren let out a squeal (that reminded him of Hermione) and hugged him before kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

Siren had a smile on her face and Harry couldn't help but mock her happiness.

"Thank you," he grinned. Siren face went from a smile slowly into a frown. "What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I wish I had something to give you," she replied feeling bad. Harry just put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Being here with you is the best present of all," he whispered as he leaned his head on hers. She smiled and put her arms around the bottom of his chest. Then she looked at her feet. She gasped and let out a little scream, holding Harry tighter. Hedwig fluttered her wings and flew over to Harry as Siren let out another little scream. Harry laughed a little as he held her closer to him. Hedwig sat on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

"That's yours?" Siren asked in shock. Harry smiled before nodding.

"Her name's Hedwig," he said as Hedwig hooted happily. Siren looked over at Harry's occupied shoulder and reached her hand out. Harry watched as her snowy white fingers passed by his eyes trying to reach out to touch his owl. Hedwig's yellow glowing eyes watched as her fingers came closer. When they came near her wings, Hedwig bit her finger.

"Oww!" she complained pulling her hand back quickly. Harry looked at Hedwig with a look of anger.

"Hedwig…" Harry started. Hedwig nipped his ear, trying not to get in trouble. "Let Siren pet you."

"It's ok Harry," Siren stared at her bleeding finger. "Animals usually don't like me, except black cats."

Harry raised an eyebrow to her.

"Black cats?"

"Yeah…I don't know why," Siren said before she sucked the blood off of her finger. Harry's eyes widened. He had never seen anyone suck blood before, and he has seen a lot of things. His eyes gazed down to look at the necklace she was wearing. He had never really looked it before. It was a small vile of blood. Harry looked up at Siren with a panicked look on his face.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

Harry stared at her with wide eyes.

"Harry?"

"Siren…" he started slowly, not sure if he should ask what he was going to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Whose blood is that?" he quietly motioning towards the necklace. Siren looked at him with a surprised look.

"On my finger?"

"No…in your necklace."

"Oh!" she laughed lifting up the vile so it was eye level to her. "It's mine…I have a lot of them."

Harry stared oddly at her again. _Her own blood…_

"If you didn't notice…" Siren started before showing him the underside of her arm. Harry's mouth dropped open looking at the word "Death" cut into her own skin. "It's the only way I can express my anger. Give myself pain for the anger. Fair trade right?"

"No!" Harry spat. "No one should do that!"

"But I've been doing it for so long, Harry. I don't know any other way to express my anger," Siren rubbed the cuts nervously. "I've written a million poems, a million stories, a million songs yet I still feel anger."

"But Siren, you don't need to cut yourself to let go of your anger. That gives you relief?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Harry, listen, it's what I've been doing since I started having these dreams. I was 5 and…"

"5?" Harry screamed. Siren moved back a bit before nodding. "You were 5 years ol…"

Siren putting her hand over his mouth cut off Harry. He noticed that everything was quiet and foggy. Siren was staring at the street with large and panicked eyes. Harry turned his head and looked at the street as well. There stood a dementor larger than anyone Harry had ever seen. It started moving slowly towards them. They could hear it take in a large breath that raddled in it's chest. Siren started panting for breath. Her face was covered with beads of sweat. Her hand dropped from Harry's mouth as she fell back into the grass passed out. Harry jumped up instantly picking his wand up from the ground beside him before screaming.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery stag slowly came out of Harry's wand and charged at the dementor, driving it and the fog out of sight. After the fog completely cleared, Harry bent down next to Siren.

"Siren! Siren!" he shook her lightly. He stopped for a minute noticing that tears were streaming down her face. "Siren?"

"Make it stop," she whined in a soft voice. Harry ripped part of his shirt off. He wiped the sweat off of her face before putting a hand to cradle it.

"Siren," he whispered. "It's all right. I'm here."

"Harry?" she whispered softly.

"Yes, it's me. We're ok now. The dementor's gone. Everything will be ok."

Siren opened her eyes slightly before shutting them again.

"It hurts," she complained on the verge of tears again.

"I know it does," Harry comforted. He looked around for something, anything that would make her feel better. He looked over at the blanket of food and noticed the chocolate frogs. He reached over and grabbed a box. "Eat this."

Siren just opened her mouth lazily. "I can't sit up," she said before opening her mouth again. Harry opened the box and squeezed the little frog so it wouldn't get away. He put it in her mouth and gently closed it for her. She chewed it slowly. Harry watched her every move to see if she would need more. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Harry?"

He squeezed her hand a little harder so she could feel it. She sat up and put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here. If you weren't, I would have received what I've been wishing for since birth."

Harry held her tighter. "I don't want you to go anywhere, Siren Riddle." He got a shiver. _Riddle…_

"Trust me, Harry Potter, I don't want to go anywhere else. I want to stay with you forever…"


End file.
